Takeshi Yamamoto
Takeshi Yamamoto, commonly referred to as Yamamoto, is a tritagonist in Katekyō Hitman Reborn! and the Tenth Rain Guardian of the Vongola Family. He's generally warm and friendly and is rarely seen without a smile on his face. He is rather naive to the point of believing that the mafia is nothing more than a game and that his life isn't in any real danger. He's portrayed as a stereotypical Japanese teenager; his appearance is quite ordinary, he's a big fan of baseball, his father owns a sushi resturant, and he wields a katana. Statistics *'Name': Takeshi Yamamoto, 10th Vongola Rain Guardian, Baseball-Geek *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': April 24 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 177 cm (5'9.5") *'Weight': 63 kg (139 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Swordsman (Shigure Soen Ryu), Rain Flames (Tranquility) *'Standard Equipment': Shigure Kintoki, Vongola Box Rings (Rondine di Pioggia and Cane di Pioggia) *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': First Dance: Axel of Rain, Second Dance: Rolling Rain, Third Dance: Last Minute Rain, Fourth Dance: May Wind, October Rain, Fifth Dance: Early Summer Rain, Seventh Dance: Splashing Rain, Eighth Dance: Pouring Rain, Ninth Dance: Duplicate Rain, Tenth Dance: Clash of the Swallow, Eleventh Dance: Swallow's Beak, Cambio Forma: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords *'Voice Actor': Tomoaki Maeno Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely higher. At least Multi-City Block level+ with Kojirou and Pioggia, Small City level+ with Cambio Forma: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords *'Speed': Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely higher. At least Glass GJ+ with Kojiro and Pioggia *'Durability': At least Town level, likely higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Shigure Kintoki, Several Hundreds of Meters with some techniques *'Intelligence': Average outside of combat, Genius in combat Appearance Takeshi is a fairly-tall teenager with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes. He bears a strong resemblance to his father. His most prominent outfit is his Namimori Junior High uniform. He wears a black sweater, with a white formal shirt underneath, and gray pants. Unlike most of his other allies, Takeshi hardly ever wears a tie with his uniform. Personality Takeshi is the type of character that can make friends with everyone, and if not friendship, then at least respect. People like Hibari, have been shown to have interest in Takeshi's battles, and Squalo has also shown to have interest in his development to the point of willingly tutoring him. However, Takeshi can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured. He is also willing to sacrifice things important to him to save his friends from danger, as shown in the Kokuyo Arc. where he sacrificed an arm (right before an important baseball game) to defeat Ken; and when Squalo asked him whether he would choose baseball or the sword, he chose the sword in order to protect those he cared about. In school his grades are around the same as Tsuna's because of his focus on baseball. However, it is shown that once he sits down and actually learns the theory, he can do any problem easily. Despite not being smart academically wise, he has shown an inner wisdom and tact belying his age. This was shown when he scolded Gokudera on being a proper right-hand man. He has the tendency to believe that everything is a game, including the Vongola which he believes to be some sort of 'mafia role-playing game'. His future self, however, seems to have finally acknowledged the reality of the situation. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Shigure Kintoki: A Katana inherited by his father, before his battle for the Rain ring. It is a shinai that transforms into a Katana when the Shigure Soen Style is used. *'Shigure Soen Ryu' (Invisible Sword Style): Yamamoto inherited this deadly Sword Style from his father who taught him eight Forms, four Defensive and four Offensive. Yamamoto has since developed three new Forms and, thanks to his training with Squalo, has also developed Aggregate Art, a move that combines all the Shigure Souen Forms together. **'Axle of Rain': First offensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu. Yamamoto is seen using this technique by coating his katana with Rain Flames while charging forward to attack with a thrust to impale a target. **'Rolling Rain': Defensive second form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. Yamamoto creates multiple waves of water around him and crouches whilst holding his sword vertically before himself as a method of defense. **'Last Minute Rain': Offensive third form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style, in which Yamamoto drops his Shigure Kintoki, kicking the base of the hilt with his foot to send it propelling towards the intended target. **'May Wind, October Rain': Fourth technique in Shigure Soen Ryu and it's defensive. The user synchronizes with their enemy's breathing to evade their attacks at high speed. **'Early Summer Rain': Offensive fifth stance of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack. **'Splashing Rain': Defensive seventh movement performed by those who utilize the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their blade backwards and spins it to create a whirlwind-like shield. **'Pouring Rain': 8th and one of the offensive forms of the Shigure Soen Ryu. Yamamoto uses the blade of the sword to cut around the bearer. Yamamoto mentioned that it was the easiest of the eight forms for him to learn. As a result, uses it far more than any other in the series. **'Duplicate Rain': 9th form of Shigure Soen Ryu, which is for offensive use, created by Yamamoto during the Rain Ring Battle. Yamamoto creates a wave of water that acts as a mirror, so when his target is distracted by the reflection on the water, he strikes from the opposing direction. **'Clash of the Swallow': Offensive tenth form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. Whilst performing this technique, the user becomes coated with a large amount of water and Rain Flames. Led by a Rain Swallow, it enables the user to attack with amazing speed and power. **'Swallow's Beak': Offensive eleventh form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style, created by Takeshi Yamamoto. To use it, the user rapidly thrusts the Shigure Kintoki numerous times towards a target, much like a flock of attacking swallows, hence the technique's name. Rain Flame: The blue flame that have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. Rain Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. *'Tranquility': Rain Flame's characteristic. It allows the Flame's wielder to slow down their opponent's movements or attacks. One proficient in the usage of the Rain Flame can use its Tranquility characteristic to such a degree that anything entering a certain barrier will be completely immobilized, effectively breaking a machine or killing a human. Vongola Box Ring: Rondine di Pioggia (Rain Swallow): Yamamoto has named it Kojirou. It's a Rain Attribute Box Weapon that is clad in Rain Flames. Its Flames are strong enough to actually extinguish enemy Flames and also have other uses such as providing camouflage. Furthermore, it can send rain by using the moisture in the atmosphere. It is capable of high-speed flight, and, because all its abilities but strength are high, it is a Vongola Box Ring that conceals exceedingly advanced three-dimensional fighting abilities. Vongola Box Ring: Cane di Pioggia (Rain Dog): Named Jirou. It's Yamamoto's exclusive Rain Vongola Ring. It provides support by carrying Yamamoto's three short swords. That being said, there is nothing to criticize about its basic performance and one can hold expectations about its future development. Jirou, along with Kojirou, is one of the two Box Animals that comprise Yamamoto's Vongola Box Ring. *'Cambio Forma: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords' (Change Form: Morning Benefit Moon Obscured by Rain): A set of swords consisting of one long sword and three short swords. This set of swords was used by the First Generation Vongola Guardian of the Rain Ring, Ugetsu Asari. Yamamoto, uses a similar set of swords through the Cambio Forma of his Vongola Box Animal. The long sword which Yamamoto uses has the Roman Numeral I on it to symbolize the connection with the First Generation. What is different is that the short swords have blades made of rain flames (thus allowing variation of length) and can be used as propellants. Relationships *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Hayato Gokudera *Kojirou and Jirou *Reborn *Superbi Squalo *Kaoru Mizuno Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Swordsmen Category:Rain Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters